


Сашка

by YanusikChris



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanusikChris/pseuds/YanusikChris
Summary: Мирон вернулся к родителям в Лондон, оставив своего парня одного в Питере. Он даже не подозревал, как круто изменится жизнь Вани после отъезда любимого человека...





	1. Chapter 1

Шел уже шестой месяц. Я целыми днями сидел дома в четырех стенах, изредка выползая на улицу, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом. В принципе, все было неплохо. Мирон должен был приехать через несколько дней, а я… уже начал сходить с ума. Он снова уехал в свой Лондон (уже почти полгода назад), но обещал вскоре вернуться.

Шестой месяц. Именно такой срок моей беременности.   
Он уехал, а я остался. 

Евстигнеев грустно взглянул на пачку сигарет, лежащую тумбочке в прихожей. Он не курил почти пять месяцев. Ровно столько, сколько знал о своей беременности. Но, тем не менее, курить ему хотелось невыносимо. Бросив на нее последний взгляд, он снова схватил несчастную пачку сигарет и выбросил в мусорное ведро. Это был своеобразный тренинг силы воли. Он терпел, потому что хотел, чтобы их дочь была здоровой. И пока это у него получалось.

Боюсь, я сорвусь, когда он вернется…

Ваня сел за кухонный стол и, сложив на него руки, уткнулся в них лбом. Он ничего не хотел. В последнее время он потерял всякий интерес не только к людям, но и к музыке, фильмам, книгам и любой бытовой проблеме. Но любовь к фотографированию все равно никуда не делась. И это было тем островком в море, на котором он старался удержаться, чтобы спастись. Каждый месяц он фотографировал живот, следя за развитием и ростом ребенка, и это казалось ему чем-то прекрасным и чудесным. Хотя, чуда этому явлению, как мужская беременность, не занимать.

Я боюсь представить, как Мир отреагирует, узнав об этом…

Сам Ваня давно уже смирился со своим положением, хотя поначалу ему это казалось полным бредом. Но вот реакция мамы его немного поразила: она выставила сына за дверь и за все это время ни разу не навестила его и не спросила о его самочувствии или ребенке. 

Я боюсь, что меня все бросят…

Порчи навещал его часто, и Ваня был этому несказанно рад: друг все понял и принял как должное со всем своим спокойствием. А кроме этого португальского парня, по совместительству их с Мироном общего друга, близких людей у него больше не было. 

Если Мирон уйдет, хлопнув дверью, я, конечно, его пойму, но не приму… Я хочу, чтобы у Сашеньки была семья… Настоящая…

Он придумал имя сразу, как только узнал пол ребенка. Александра Мироновна — звучало, как ему казалось, красиво. И он хотел, чтобы Федоров также принимал участие в воспитании дочери. Но… они ничего друг другу не обещали. Ваня даже не был уверен, вернется ли Мирон в Питер. 

Но он верил… Евстигнеев помнил, как Федоров признавался ему в любви… И если со стороны здравого смысла он понимал, что тот, вернувшись, мог наплевать на их прошлые отношения, будучи обзаведясь уже несколькими новыми, а с другой стороны он верил... слепо верил, что Мирон вернется и все будет также хорошо, как раньше.

Но все решает время.

И Ваня никак не мог ускорить этот процесс.

Евстигнеев лег на кровать и, загладив назад выпадающие вперед темные пряди, опустил ладонь на заметно округлившийся за это время живот. Он осторожно водил по нему рукой, чувствуя внутри себя нечто твердое.

Наверное, из меня будет не очень хороший родитель...

Тяжело вздохнув, парень выключил свет и обмотался одеялом, радуясь, что период токсикоза давно закончился, и что осталась только одна проблема, а может и не такая уж и проблема — в последние месяцы он слишком много спал, но и этого ему было мало…

~`~

— Ваня, — начал было Порчи с сильным акцентом, продолжая на английском, — почему ты ни разу ему не звонил и до сих пор не рассказал? 

— А он не звонил мне. Я не хочу возвращать его силой, — пояснил Евстигнеев, печально глядя на друга напротив. Они уже час сидели на кухне фотографа и пили чай. Фрукты и сладости, которые принес Дарио, были разложены по тарелочкам в центре стола. 

— Зачем возвращать? Ты мог просто сказать, чтобы он хотя бы был в курсе!

— Ага, и он сразу же прилетит ко мне, потому что будет «обязан» помогать мне с ребенком. Нет, я так не хочу.

— Я уверен, что тогда он вернется добровольно, потому что, как ты и сам знаешь, он тебя любит, — в глазах португальца загорелся огонек уверенности и, как ни странно, это убеждало. Ваня одной частичкой души это и так понимал.

— Ну не знаю, Порчанский, возможно ты и прав, — пробормотал Евстигнеев, — но я не хочу отношений по залету…

— Отношений по залету? Чувак, вы встречались почти год, а это уже срок внушительный, чтобы понять, что у вас все серьезно. Да и ты прекрасно знаешь, что уехал он не от тебя.

— Тогда почему он мне не звонил? — зло воскликнул Ваня.

— Я не знаю… Иногда мы с ним разговариваем по телефону, — заявил Порчи, и именно в этот момент на беременного парня накатила сильная удушающая обида, которая даже начала жечь глаза, скатываясь по его щекам несколькими слезинками.

Евстигнеев всегда был чересчур эмоциональным, а беременность только оголила чувства как электрические провода под напряжением. 

— Он спрашивал о тебе… Каждый раз, когда он звонил, все его вопросы были о тебе… Я думаю, его чувства к тебе за эти полгода не изменились…

Я надеюсь на это всем сердцем, которое сейчас так предательски больно кольнуло, бешеным темпом вырываясь из груди… 

— Я надеюсь, Порчанский…

— Все будет хорошо.  
~`~

Погода в Санкт-Петербурге одной из сентябрьских ночей была на редкость сухой и теплой. Мужчина лет тридцати размеренным шагом шагал по асфальту, держа в руках дорожную сумку и придерживая болтающийся за спиной рюкзак. Он собирался прилететь раньше, но опоздал на свой рейс, вследствие чего ему пришлось лететь на день позже. Впрочем, родители все равно отговаривали его как могли: они хотели, чтобы их сын остался в Лондоне и жил полной и «здоровой» жизнью, которой, по их мнению, у него не было в родном Питере. 

Но Мирон не мог выдержать разлуки с любимым парнем, общение с которым родители обрубили на корню с первого же дня приезда. Иногда у него получалось связываться с Порчи, который докладывал ему чуть ли не о каждом дне Вани. И все было отлично, пока Дарио не заикнулся о том, чего так не хотел слышать Федоров, потому что это и так разрывало его сердце: Ваня сильно скучал по нему, отчего впадал в депрессии, время от времени плохо себя чувствовал и даже перестал выходить на улицу дальше двора. И тогда Мирон решил, что вернется в родной город к родному и любимому человеку во что бы то ни стало. 

И вот сейчас он стоял перед дверью квартиры Евстигнеева. Он не решался позвонить: время было позднее и Ваня явно уже спал, видя чуть ли не десятый сон, но все-таки через примерно десять отстоянных минут он нажал на кнопку звонка. После третьего нажатия Мирон услышал какую-то возню, а затем неторопливые шаги, приближающиеся к нему с каждой секундой. Сонный Евстигнеев в одних лишь шортах приоткрыл дверь, потирая глаза, а потом, взглянув на незваного гостя, вмиг приободрился и застыл на месте. 

— Ванюш, я… — начал было Федоров, но осекся, когда ноги Вани подкосились и тот начал оседать на пол. — Ваня?!

~`~

 

Это конец…

Мирон лег на кровать рядом с Ваней, который недавно пришел в себя и пытался заснуть, представить, что все это сон, но не смог, поэтому старался смотреть ровно в потолок. Но не мог. Стоило ему взглянуть на своего парня, а его взглянуть тянуло какой-то невиданной силой, как сразу на глаза накатывались слезы, и Ваня не мог понять от радости ли или, наоборот, от несчастья. 

— Вань, ты как? — заботливо прошептал Мирон, взяв ладонь парня в свою и переплетя их пальцы.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Евстигнеев и дал растерянному Мирону несильную пощечину. Тот лишь зажмурился и промолчал, осознавая свою вину: он практически бросил своего близкого человека и перестал с ним общаться, ничего не объясняя, да еще и друга просил ничего о себе не говорить. Да уж. — Зачем ты вернулся? Тебе что, Порчи все-таки рассказал о…

— Да, он сказал, что тебе без меня плохо, и я вернулся… потому что мне тоже без тебя плохо… — тщательно подбирая слова, говорил Мирон, глядя в печальные серые глаза.

— То есть, он не сказал тебе о ребенке? — прохрипел беременный парень, инстинктивно опуская на заметно округлившийся живот ладонь. 

— Каком ребенке? — удивился Федоров, обнимая любимого. 

— Мир, понимаешь… ты можешь мне не верить, но это правда… я и сам поначалу был сильно удивлен, хотя, чего уж там, я и сейчас в шоке… — быстро лепетал Евстигнеев под удивленным взглядом мужчины. — В общем, у нас будет ребенок. Уже двадцать пять недель…

Мирон в шоке гипнотизировал ладонь любимого человека, покоящуюся на животе. И его рука словно по наитию опустилась на по-мужски небритую кожу рядом, чувствуя что-то твердое под ней. Казалось, ребенок был уже под первым слоем дермы. Мозг мужчины еще не до конца смог переварить новую информацию, отчего Ваня замолчал, не зная, что сказать, чтобы не начать ссору или не разбудить в себе истеричку. Ему нравилось то ощущение, когда его собственная ладонь покоилась рядом с ладонью Федорова на животе, складываясь в защитный жест от любых видимых и невидимых врагов.

— Это…

Ваня молился и надеялся, что все будет хорошо и что Мирон поверит ему.

— Девочка или мальчик? — выдавил из себя мужчина, кажется, приходя в себя, и придвинулся ближе к своему парню, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. 

— Девочка, — ответил Ваня с замиранием сердца и облегченно выдохнул, когда Мирон оставил мимолетный поцелуй на щеке любимого и улыбнулся. — Я не был уверен, вернешься ли ты до родов, поэтому дал ей имя Саша… — смущенно улыбаясь, промямлил Евстигнеев, наблюдая за тем, как Федоров провел пальцем по округлости, а потом продолжил окутывать ребенка теплом, исходящим от его горячей ладони. 

— Сашка, — усмехнулся Мирон, потянувшись к любимому за поцелуем. Евстигнеев слегка возмутился, собираясь что-то ответить, но Федоров перебил его, нежно касаясь желанных губ, по которым он за эти полгода ужасно соскучился. Поцелуй получился слишком медленным и чувственным, но это никого не обидело.

— Вообще-то Александра Мироновна, — буркнул Ваня, натягивая на себя и Федорова одеяло.

— Ладно-ладно, пусть будет Александрой Мироновной. Как тебе, Сашка?


	2. Chapter 2

Через несколько дней после приезда Мирон перевез свои вещи к Ване, в квартире которого он планировал жить в ближайшее время. Двухкомнатная квартирка Евстигнеева всегда казалась Федорову райским местом, а особенно сейчас, когда он здесь находился по двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Евстигнеев таял под заботой Мирона и все время удивлялся, как же его любимый человек изменился за это время, став более внимательным и ласковым.

Федоров не стал рассказывать Ване, что на следующий день после возвращения он звонил матери и поругался с ней. Она была, в прочем как и отец, против отношений их сына с парнем, с которым они, кстати, виделись лишь пару раз, поэтому постоянно молила Мирона переехать в Лондон и жениться на дочери-красавице их знакомой. Федоров выдал строгое «нет» и закончил разговор, понимая, что отношения с родителями, висевшие все время на волоске, испорчены.

А Евстигнеев был счастлив. Мирон постоянно гулял с ним по ближайшему парку, таскал по магазинам, начиная закупать вещи для ребенка, и по гостям, часто зависая у Порчи или Мамая. В общем, они жили активной жизнью. 

А время все шло. На середине восьмого месяца Ваня почувствовал, что устал. Устал от беременности. В последние недели он начал все меньше перемещаться по дому, а выходить за его пределы для него было уже невыполнимой задачей, потому что живот стал уже большим. Ему было очень тяжело, так как мужской организм не был приспособлен для вынашивания ребенка. Тем не менее, он мужественно терпел боли во всем теле, передвигаясь с помощью мебели и любимого человека. И даже несмотря на это, он был счастлив, потому что, во-первых, это явление было само по себе чудом, а во-вторых, он носил ребенка от Мирона, которого очень сильно любил. 

~`~

— Ой, — тихо воскликнул Евстигнеев и улыбнулся, ложась на кровать. Мирон взволнованно смотрел на парня, держа за руку. — Александра Мироновна что-то снова буянит.

Федоров быстро лег рядом и положил вторую ладонь на оголенный живот Вани, почувствовав, как Сашка в очередной раз несильно толкнулась ножкой. Евстигнеев поправил спавшие на нос очки, засмеялся и положил поверх ладони Мирона свою. 

— Ты тоже до сих пор удивлен? — поинтересовался Федоров, уткнувшись носом в шею любимого. Ваня кивнул, улыбаясь, когда почувствовал еще один толчок. — Вань, я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Евстигнеев, потянувшись к губам Федорова. Неторопливые движения губ стали для мужчин обыденным и приятным ритуалом и большего им пока не хотелось, несмотря на то, что близости у них не было почти девять месяцев.

— Мир, я спать хочу, — заныл Ваня, потирая татуировку «1703» на шее Мирона.

— Спи тогда, Ваньк, — ответил Федоров, поцеловав любимого в щеку. Крепко обнявшись, мужчины вскоре заснули.

~`~

Прошел год.

Евстигнеев развалился на кровати звездочкой, чувствуя, что он в постели один. Он уже привык просыпаться в одиночестве, особенно, когда на часах часов десять. Ваня знал, что сейчас Федоров находится в соседней комнате рядом с Сашей, имя которой теперь они перекладывают на разные лады. Поэтому Ваня не волновался об этом и со спокойствием валялся в кровати еще некоторое время. Решение подняться с мягкого ложа появилось только тогда, когда где-то в недрах кухни что-то железное звякнуло об пол. Неторопливой походкой зайдя в кухню, Ваня наткнулся на Мирона, который согревал молоко в бутылочке.

— Привет.

— Доброе утро, — подойдя к Федорову, держащему в руках бутылочку, Ваня поцеловал его в щеку и прижался грудью к его спине. 

Простояв в объятиях до тех пор, пока Сашенька не заплакала, они направились в ее комнату. Десятимесячный ребенок с выступающими светлыми волосками на голове тянул свои пухленькие ручки к Ване, продолжая при этом плакать. Это уже стало особым ритуалом: Александра Мироновна требовала присутствие обоих отцов возле себя, поэтому Евстигнееву приходилось усаживать дочку на колени, а Мирону нужно было держать бутылочку, и тогда девочка успокаивалась и улыбалась им. 

— Вань, утром мама снова звонила… Я не знаю, что ей сказать…

— Что на этот раз? Я думал, что они в прошлый раз ясно изъяснились.

— С надеждой спрашивала: встречаемся ли мы еще. Я не решился пока сказать ей о Сашке. Думаю, для ее понимания это будет слишком непостижимо. 

— Это, конечно, понятно, но мы не можем молчать… Потому что время идет, Александра Мироновна растет, когда-нибудь будет спрашивать о бабушке с дедушкой, — произнес Ваня, удерживая дочку-непоседу в сидячем положении. 

— Ты бы лучше придумал рассказ о том, как будешь ей рассказывать ей о ее рождении, ибо «из маминого животика» или аисты с капустой не проканают, — перебил парня Федоров, тихо засмеявшись. 

— Кстати, да. Это будет интересная история. И, кстати, именно ее нам и нужно рассказать твоим родителям. Жаль, что твой отец не биолог.

— Он хотел внуков. Думаю, поймет. 

— Вот и отлично. Просто скажем правду, — Ваня перебирал пальцами пальчики Саши, наблюдая за тем, как дочка с удивлением смотрела на действия отца. Федоров в позе лотоса сидел напротив, надевая на ножки ребенка теплые носочки. 

Мирон не особо любил детей, в чем Ваня был его противоположностью, но когда узнал о Сашке, тогда начал осознавать, что это ЕГО дочь, его маленькая копия.

И с того дня, когда она родилась, он еще больше стал ощущать привязанность к этой девочке, которая, казалось, была похоже все-таки на Евстигнеева. 

— Мир, забыл тебе сказать… Мне нужно завтра смотаться на другой конец города. Обещали хорошо заплатить. Но меня целый день дома не будет. Справишься с Александрой Мироновной один?

— Не от меня это зависит, — ответил Федоров, кивнув в сторону улыбающейся дочери. 

— Ах, ну да. Сашка, папа завтра ненадолго покинет тебя, ты будешь хорошей девочкой? — Евстигнеев с нежностью смотрел на дочку, поцеловав в нос и щечку.

— Иди побрейся сначала, а потом уж целуй, — буркнул Мирон, когда Александра Мироновна заплакала, видимо, уколовшись о щетину отца, и забрал дочку из рук Евстигнеева, усадив ее на свои скрещенные ноги. — Справимся как-нибудь. Да, Сашк?

Ваня улыбнулся и вышел из спальни, направившись на кухню и чувствуя при этом себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.


End file.
